The Man of Valyrian Steel
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: Imagine if the son of Krpyton landed in Westeros. Raised by farmers, the humble child of the stars will search for his purpose in life, his mysterious origins and he will decide whether to save the world, or let it burn. After all, he owes the warring lords of the land nothing. Minor crossover only.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

It was a dark and cloudless night. The stars could been seen twinkling in the sky. A couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent were sitting by a small lake in the middle of the woods. A blanket lay over the two, with their clothes thrown away to the side. The laid there naked as the day they were born with Jon wrapping his hands around his young wife.

"It's beautiful here John," Martha whispered as her husband kissed her ears and down her neck, "so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you my perfect wife," the man whispered holding her tighter as his seed dripped from between her thighs.

"You just say that," she whispered.

"No, I mean it," the man said giving her another kiss, "the week I spent with you, has been the best week of my life. You have made me the happiest man in the world."

Martha smiled as she turned to him,"thank you John. Thank you for this year. Thank you for marrying me…..thanks you for accepting me even after….after-"

"-Shush, love. It's okay. You don't have to say it. I don't care."

"But I want to, I want to have your baby!" Martha said with tears rolling down her face, "seven damn it I want to have your child. Why did the Gods curse me with such a weak body?"

Jonathan kissed his wife's forehead and drew her closer, "I don't care. I only care for one thing, you."

Martha smiled as she snuggled closer to her husband, "if only we had a child. One perfect child. That would our lives perfect."

The farmer smiled at his wife, "maybe we can adopt. I don't care if it is not my own child, if he, or she, is raised by us then the world will know their name."

Martha smiled and turned to the sky. A falling star burned across the night sky "perhaps we should make a request to the Gods?"

Jonathan chuckled, "which Gods? Mine or yours?"

"Why not both?"

The farmer smiled and his wife and him got up and looked to the star. The cold air battered Martha's skin but she didn't care. They both bent down and closed her eyes. John sent a prayer to the Old Gods while Martha prayed to the Seven. After a moment they opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Think it worked?" asked Martha.

Jonathan shrugged, "only time will tell. Now come, let us get dressed. It is quite a walk to the farm and the sooner we get there the sooner we can sleep."

Martha smiled, "don't forget John, we have to see the Langs tomorrow to batter for some extra grains."

Jonathan nodded as he put on his small clothes and his plain slacks, "yes, maybe you should come to, Laura likes talking with you, it could help get us some more grains."

Martha chuckled as she slipped on her dress, "is that all I am to you Kent? A way for you to get extra grain?"

Jonathan smiled as he kissed her, "you are worth more to me than anything Martha, never forget that."

The couple smiled and just then a roar tore across the sky. It sounded like an large ram breaking through a castle door as a bright light took over the night sky.

Suddenly a bright light shined from the forest, it looked like fire had come alive and was tearing through the trees as whatever was it drew closer and closer to Jonathan and Martha.

"Move!" Jonathan yelled as he grabbed his wife and moved just in time to see a large metal object crash through the tree line ripping across the earth and stopping right at the edge of the lake.

Martha and John were thrown back, but luckily neither were hurt. Jonathan quickly got up and checked on his wife. After seeing that she was unharmed he moved to the mysterious object that was now still.

"Jonathan don't!" Martha cried out.

"I'll be carefull," the farmer replied as he observed the object. The land around it was destroyed, Jonathan could see wooden branches on the ground lite up aflame. The ground was hot, but the heat couldn't go through Jonathan's boots.

He approached the object and saw that it was oddly shaped. The front was circular with four large tube like structure moving from it. The farmer touched the tubes only to find them hot to the touch, his skin almost got burnt from the single second he touched it.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," the man replied as she carefully went to the front of the object. The very tip of the strange metal thing was near the edge of the lake, but on the spherical surface was a strange symbol, "Martha," he called out, "come here. Take a look at this."

His dutiful wife did just that as she approached him and looked at what he was pointing at. It was a symbol she had trouble recognizing. It looked like a diamond with an S in the middle. The S was very stylish with a thick center and very thin edges.

"What do you think it is?" Jonathan asked.

"It looks like...it looks like an 'S', yet different. It is similar to our common tongue yet so different. It might be the coat of a house or something."

Jonathan shook his head, "I don't recognize this as house symbol of any River Lord."

"Do you think it could be from somewhere else?"

"No….. I don't think this is from Westeros Martha."

"Then…..where…." she and her husband turned together and stared at the sky, "Jonathan you don't think that this…..that is..."

"That this came from the Gods?" the man shook his head, "no. It can't be. After all we asked for a child didn't we? All we have is this great lump of metal with a S on top."

Just then the sphere in the front of the object hissed. The sphere split in half as it slowly opened upwards with a bright blue light shining from within. Jonathan moved back, but Martha stayed rooted in that one spot.

Inside was revealed to be filled with a bright red blanket with several different coloured lights flashing. Martha and Jonathan had never seen anything so beautiful, the lights themselves were proof enough that this was an object sent from the heavens.

And just then the red blanket moved. Martha immediately moved closer and looked down at the blanket to see the face of a small baby looking up at her.

"John, the Gods...they have answered our prayers," she bent down without heading her husband's protest and picked up the small babe.

"Is it...is it human?" Jonathan asked in worry.

"Why would the Gods send us a child who is not human John?" Martha asked as she pulled back the red blanket revealing the face of the child.

The baby was a boy, even now his square jaw line was very prominent. On his head was a small tuft of black hair curling down with bright blue eyes that shined like the sky.

"He is perfect," the farmer whispered as he gently carried the baby in his strong arms looking at him, "I still cannot believe that the Gods were kind Martha."

"What shall we name him?" she asked.

"I...I do not know."

"How about-"

GROAN

Jonathan and Martha jumped back as suddenly the land around the metal object started to groan and crack. The moment they were far enough the ship began sinking into the lake as the area around it wasn't strong enough to hold it's weight. Jonathan and Martha watched as the mysterious object with the flashy lights fell deeper and deeper into the lake. Steam hissed from the lake, the metal was still hot, it blocked all view of the lake and the surrounding area.

Jonathan was the first to snap out of his stupor as he turned to his wife, "we need to go, now."

"Why?"

"The Gods gave us a son Martha, but they should have been more careful about it. I am sure someone other than us saw this come here. If people found this boy...our boy, they would take him from us. We need to go, now."

"Give him to me, I'll carry him," Jonathan nodded as he gave the boy away and grabbed their blanket. The two began to ran towards their farm.

Just as they were about to reach the main path to their home Jonathan spotted a few figures approach them in the distance. The two moved quick, they avoided the roads and instead walked through the forest, something which might have been dangerous to do, if Jonathan hadn't grown up around thoes parts.

They didn't stop until they reached the familiar sight of their fence and made sure to only stick to the shadows.

The quickly entered their small stone walled hut and shut the door behind them. The child in their arms was fast asleep by now, not even steering a bit when they ran through the woods. Jonathan and Martha began to catch their breath once more as they sat down on their bed.

"We can't tell anyone," Martha said as she held the sleeping boy.

"Of course," Jonathan replied, "the Gods gave him to us and no one else. We shall raise him as our own."

"What if someone asked how we got him?"

"Say we found him on our doorsteps. We'll tell them we found no note from or sign of his real parents. So we took him in and raised him as our own."

"But wouldn't that be suspicious? If a child was to appear just as a star fell from the sky-"

"-Martha," Jonathan said cutting her off. She was starting to ramble, she was afraid, "I promise, nothing will happen to the boy as long as we are his parents. No one knows what happened, the people we saw coming towards the lake were probably the Langs or even the Bukwalls. No one know about our son, no one will know."

"But-"

"-No one will ever equate a falling star to a lost babe. People will never think to join the two, and why would they? When was the last time you heard of a boy sent from the Gods?"

The woman finally calmed down and nodde. She rocked the baby slowly as she looked at him smiling, "we will need to feed him milk."

"We have plenty of cows, we can feed him milk from them."

"What about a crib? The child will need somewhere to sleep."

"I'll go into town later and get him one."

"We still haven't decided on a name you know."

The man smiled as he put an arm around his wife and son, "do you have something in mind?"

Martha looked at the baby boy and smiled, "Clark, Clark Johnathan Kent."

The farmer nodded. The put held his new family close as they smiled at the beautiful gift sent from the heavens above.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Clark Kent was 8 when his parents took him out of the farm. It was always a rare treat for him that, for some reason his parents rarely ever let him go out to see other people let alone outside the farm.

Little Clark wore a plain white tunic with brown pants and mud smeared all over. He had been hard at work attending to the many animals on the farm and when he returned his ma and pa told him they would be finally taking him out to see the town nearby.

Clar knew little of the town, his childhood friend Lana Lang told him it was call the Flower Fields and it was just below Pinkmaiden, a huge castle made of stone.

Clark has never seen a castle before, he was excited. He and his father had readied a wagon filled with grain and vegetables to be sold in the market and they quickly set off leaving Clark's ma behind.

"So what's the town like pa?" Clark asked as his blue eyes sparkled with joy and wonder.

Jonathan Kent smiled, "well I suppose it's big, and it's filled with lots and lots of people."

"Wow," Clark said with a big smile, "I wonder what's it's like. Will there be singers? Will there be knights like ma described?!"

The farmer chuckled, "no boy. The town isn't what you think it to be. In fact it is very dull, I should really tell your mother to stop telling you those stories."

Clark huffed, "I don't believe you. Lana said that she once saw a knight in the town! A knight! With a sword and everything!"

Jonathan smiled sly at the boy, "oh, I see. And what else did Lana tell you?"

"She told me that the streets is filled with kids my age playing different games. She even said there was a bakery that made cake there!"

"Hmm, well the only thing you can do is wait and see son," Jonathan said as Clark waited eagerly for town to come up.

Jonathan looked calm, but inside he was scared. It had taken his wife months to convince him to take Clark into town. The poor boy didn't have any friends save the Lang's daughter, Lana. He knew a child life should be filled with laughter and games, Jonathan felt like he was robbing the boy of his childhood by not doing so. But the fear of discovery still clung around his heart like a vice.

Eventually though Jonathan realised he had no choice. He must one day take Clark into the real world, and it was better done sooner than later. Hopefully nothing bad would happen.

 **Two hours later,**

Clark was sulking in the wagon.

Jonathan laughed as he placed the last bag of of his crop on the ground inside his stall. "Not what you were expecting?"

Clark sighed, "no. I thought there would be more…..more everything. It's boring here."

Clark's dream of wonder for the town had been shattered the moment they reached it. The streets were filled with boring looking people and there was barely any colour in the town. It looked so dull unlike the vibrant green that dominated his farm.

They were now in the middle of town, the market place. There were different farmers all over each specialising in something diffrent so as to be direct competition with others. The Kent's specialised in wheat and tomatoes, and that was what they were here to sell.

"Well don't just stand there and sulk lad, come help me get customers," Johnathan pushed Clark off of the wagon as the boy nodded at the task.

Clark then stood at the stall counter yelling, "fresh veggies! Fresh veggies! Come and get 'em!"

Jonathan chuckled at his son's antics and just then, "ah, John, good to see you." The farmer turned and saw Stu Lang, Jonathan's best friend and neighbor.

"Hey Stu," Jonathan said giving his friend a hug, "how have you been?"

"Fine, fine," Stu looked at the Kent stall and smiled, "finally decided to let the boy out I see."

Jonathan chuckled, "yes. Martha insisted."

"You know Jonathan you treat your son as if he was a young maiden, shutting him away afraid someone would come and steal him."

Jonathan smiled, "I am afraid for my son yes….but I suppose he has to grow up some time."

Stu nodded and the two drew into a deep conversation about the price of grains and the yield they gained that year while Clark just stood there bored out of his mind. He couldn't understand why Lana would ever say this was fun, he wasn't having fun, he was barely holding himself together.

"And who might you be dear?" asked a portly old woman who came up the the Kent stall.

Clark immediately straightened up and bowed just like his mother had taught him, "I am Clark Kent my lady."

The woman widened her eyes in surprise and chuckled, "my lady? Dear boy I am no lady."

Clark looked surprised, "but, ah….my mother told me that all women were ladies."

"Oh no dear, I'm sure you misheard. Only women who are married to lords or are born in ruling families are ladies."

Clark raised an eyebrow, "really? They what are you?"

The woman shrugged, "well I suppose I am just me. But tell me dear, did I mishear you? Did you just say you were a Kent?"

Clark nodded, "yes ma'am, I-"

"Ah, Braeden, how nice to see you," Jonathan came up after his talk with Stu and smiled at the woman.

"Jonathan dear, this boy just told me he was a Kent. Is that true?"

The man nodded and patted Clark on the back, "yes it is. Braeden meet my son, Clark Kent."

The woman smiled, "well I'll be. After all this talk about mysterious sons I finally get to meet him. And I must say he definitely has been blessed with a handsome face, even now I can tell he will break many a maiden's heart."

Jonathan chuckled as the two adults began talking about buying and sell goods. Clark stood by the side bored out of his mind. Just then he noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wore heavy brown dressed covered with mud and she smiled at Clark calling him over.

'Lana?' clark realised as he carefully snuck away from his father. Jonathan looked at Clark leave and was about to stop him, when he spotted Clark running towards Lana. The farmer smiled, 'he has to grow up some time.'

Clark walked across the market place and greeted his friend with a smile. The two then quickly went deeper into the town.

"What are you doing here Lana?" Clark asked in surprise.

"My father always comes here Clark, I told you that," the girl said rolling her eyes, "and I should be asking you the same."

"Well my pa finally agreed to take me into town, mom and I had to beg him for months but he finally gave in," Clark said puffing his chest in pride.

Lana smiled and nodded, "I am so glad you're here Clark. We can now explore together!"

Clark smiled, "alright! It will be just like the forests around our house! Where first?!"

Lana smiled as she dragged Clark by the hand around town. She first took him to the bakery she told him about. The cakes there looked amazing, Clark had never seen the kind before. The only baked pastry he ever ate was cookie that his ma had made for him.

After drooling at the sight for some time Clark and Lana moved on, this time towards the town walls. Clark had seen it coming in, the walls were made of stone and were around 20 feet tall. But what he didn't see were the trenches next to them. Lana and him played around the area for some time before they eventually got bored and began to look around.

They spotted an old well on the edge of town and when they looked in they saw nothing but darkness in the bottom. It was a strange though as Clark distinctly remembered seeing the bottom of the well, but when he told Lana that she called him a liar.

They then moved on to the other side of the town far away from the entrance. There Clark saw a huge pathway going up to the top of a hill. And at the top was a big building made of stone with large wooden doors.

"Is that the castle?" Clark asked.

Lana nodded, "yeah, I heard that a lord lives up there. Some guy named Piper."

Clark then spotted something in the corner of his eye. He narrowed them and focused closely and noticed a group of people on horses walking towards them.

"Wow look at that!" Clark said pointing.

"What?" Lana asked squinting, "I can't see anything."

"There, a group of people riding horses. Can't you see them?"

"No Clark there isn't anything there!"

Just then out from the distance came the group of riders in question. Lana looked surprised as Clark smiled, "ha! Told you!"

"B-But they are so far away! I can barely make out how many there are! And you saw them before even that!"

Clark smirked, "guess I just have better eyes than you."

Lana huffed as the two children went back market place as Clark ran to his dad, "dad! I saw a group of riders coming this way!"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at Clark, "and where did you go? Not a word and you just ran off! I was worried sick Clark!"

Clark gulped, "I-ah, well I saw Lana an-"

"-Enough! Just go and tend to the horses, we will talk about this later."

Clark nodded and went to the horses still at their wagons. Jonathan smiled, he knew his son was a good kid, but the act of running away without telling him worried Jonathan. It was something that Clark shouldn't be encouraged to do in the future, hence the punishment.

Jonathan turned around and saw the riders Clark mentioned ride into town. They were all decked out in armour with blades at their sides and the banner of house Piper, a beautiful pink maiden dancing in a swirl of white silk over blu, was found flying high in the sky.

The lead was a big fat man with bushy red hair. He barely looked like he could walk, let alone ride a horse. Sweat poured down from his face by the buckets as he found himself constantly dabbing away the sweat.

The Lord stepped down from his horse and began inspecting fruits and other vegetables the market had offer, buying up anything that interested him. Eventually he reached the Kent farm and Jonathan bowed deeply.

"M' lord," the humble farmer said as the man inspected the goods.

"Hmm, not bad. This is a good yield," the lord of Pinkmaiden said as he looked at the grains and the vegetables, "a very good yield indeed. We will need this for the coming winter."

The framer bowed, "thank you my lord. You honour me."

"It's not you I honour but your land," the fat lord huffed, "which I own."

Jonathan bowed again, "I am sorry my lord, I misspoke. Please forgive me!"

"Right," the man turned to a scholar next to him that had a pad and a quill on hand, "buy half this man's goods and bring them to the castle for storage."

"At once my lord," the scholar nodded as the group quickly moved on towards the next stall. A few knights and the scholar stayed behind as Jonathan quickly separated out the grains to be sold giving the man an price for the goods.

By this time Clark had returned from watering the horse to see his father negotiate the price of goods with a thin looking man in dark brown robes. Clarke had no idea who this was, but he knew this sale was important so he remained in the back away from sight.

"30 silver stags?!" Jonathan yelled in surprise, "b-but that's less than a half of what my goods would be worth!"

The scholar raised an eyebrow, "and how would you know that peasant? Have you done deals with others?"

"I-I, no m'lord but-"

"Silence!" the scholar shouted with a weak voice to match his wiry frame, "be grateful you get even this stupid fool. I am sure Lord Piper was to generous to say this to your face but your crops are worse than shit. They would barely be used, the only reason we buy them from you is to have food to feed the kennels."

Clark frowned as anger took route in his heart. The robbed man was lying. Clark himself watered and took care of those grains. He and his father were the ones who stayed up till the dark of night picking the fields. He and his father were the ones who made sure to keep the grain away from rats. And after all that hard work, this-this idiot who looks like he never even lifted anything in his life bares call their product subpar?!

Jonathan bowed deeply, "I am sorry, please forgive me. 30 silver stags is more than fair."

The scholar smirked at the large man, "25."

"What?"

"I said 25. It is now worth 25 silver stags."

"But-" Jonathan began to argue, but one look from the scholar shut him up. The farmer nodded in defeat, "yes m'lord."

"Get the seeds," the scholar said to the workers behind him as he reached down to his belt and pulled out a big bag of coins. He carefully took out 25 bright silver stags and set them on the stall counter before walking away.

Clark scowled, he saw how full that purse was, he also saw how little his father got. It wasn't fair. And Clark was going to do something about that.

Before his father could take notice of him Clark was gone. He snuck away from the Kent state and followed the mean thin man all over town. Mostly he was with a fat guy with very fancy looking robes, but other than that he spent his time shouting at workers or inspecting the goods they bought.

The group of riders were slowly getting ready to leave. The fat guy, who Clark realised was Lord Piper, had already rode back to his castle with his men at his side. But the way they had to struggle to get his fat ass on the horse in the first place made Clark wonder whether if all lord's were that big.

The mean man however was still in town and was gathering the rest of the items Lord Piper had bought. They were loading it all up into a wagon on the road to the castle away from town. The man looked over his sheet of parchment writing down all he had bought, leaving the coin purse just dangling freely.

'I need to be careful,' Clark knew, 'if he sees me dad will be in big trouble.'

Clark was hiding in the shadow of a building to the side, but he had a clear view of the purse. Clark knew that the only way he was going to get that purse was to cut it off. But the problem was he didn't have any knives on him.

Looking around the son of a farmer quickly found a large rock next to him. He picked up the rock and inspected it, it was round and pointy at one end, it wasn't much, but it would do.

But Clark knew he had to make it sharper. So he pressed the rock against the stone wall of the building he stood next to and began to sharpen it.

Clark had seen his dad do this with the metal tools on the farm. He remembered clearly how his father's hands moved and tried his best to imitate them.

Surprisingly the rock was very easy to sharpen. It was easier than cutting through butter. Clark blew the dust away from the stone and smiled looking at the sharp edge he had made to it.

Clark turned and saw the man along with the cart were on the move. The boy needed to move fast. The ran out of the shadows and quickly came to the start of the road. The wagon was in the front with the brown robbed man lagging behind surrounded on each side by guards.

'Can I really do this?' Clark wondered at he started to walk to try and catch up to them, but they were going very fast. Clark beat down on the self-bout as he pushed himself to run faster. He remembered the way his dad, the most amazing person he knew, was humiliated by this useless spineless coward. And something inside Clark didn't like that.

He quickly caught up to the riders, Clark had always been a fast runner. He hide behind the trees and took aim. He only had one shot at this. He drew back his hand and focused.

Suddenly his eyesight sharpened, everything became crystal clear for the boy. Suddenly everything became enchanted, he could hear the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, the sound of the horse's hooves beating in the ground.

Clark squinted in pain, but he knew he had to move. He tightened his grip and nearly broke the rock he was holding. He aimed at the thin line of string that held the purse to the man's belt and threw the rock.

The grey object flew like an arrow as it sliced through the cord so quickly and efficiently that the scholar didn't feel a thing. The rock then hit the wagon breaking apart on impact due to the pressure Clark used on it when throwing.

The son of the farmer planted as more sounds suddenly began to bombard him. He heard the sound of the coins inside the bag clink. He heard the sound of the men move away and he fell to his knees unable to understand it all.

He panted, sweat rolled from his face covering his tunic with it. The world was to big, it was almost like Clark could see it all.

Slowly though the pain went away. Clark could focus again as he began to get back up.

He walked towards the fallen coin bag and smiled as he picked it up. The bag was made of fine leather and Clark could feel the coins inside clinking together. He smiled at it and quickly pocketed the purse before running back to Flowerfield.

As Clark entered the town the problem of the noise came back to him, this time it was worse than before.

Clark held his head in pain, he could hear so much, everytime he tried to think of something else to distract himself the noise breaks through drilling into his head. He stumbled back to the Kent stall when immediately his father came to his aide.

"Clark? What's wrong Clark? Did you hurt yourself?"

"It pains," Clark grumbled out, "to much noise. I can't take it pa."

"Alright, okay. Come," Jonathan said as he picked up Clark and put him in the wagon, "stay still, I'll pack up and we can leave for home."

Clark nodded as the farmer quickly packed up everything and quickly took the wagon outside of town.

The further and further they got from the town the less and less noise Clark had to deal with. The child sighed as the pain finally subsided.

"Are you okay son?" Jonathan asked turning back.

"I'm fine pa, just…. It felt so strange. It was like I could see and hear everything at once pa. I have never felt so much pain. I could deal it with."

Jonathan nodded, "it's alright, son. At least you are fine now. Tell me what were you doing when this happened?"

That that a smile crept on Clark's face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the leather bag he nicked. "I was getting what you deserve pa."

Jonathan looked at the bag and then at Clark with eyes wide in surprise, "where did you get that Clark?!"

"I-I found it," Clark stammered out.

"Where?!"

"On the road to the castle."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes,"do not lie to me boy."

Clark was panicking, "dad I'm not lying I-"

"-The truth Clark! Now!"

The boy sighed, "I cut the man's purse. But he deserved it! After what he did!"

Jonathan sighed as he pulled the wagon over. He turned around and looked at Clark as he began to speak, "Clark…..what you did while it might have felt right, was a very wrong thing to do."

Clark blinked, "but why? He payed you basically nothing dad! He was a stupid bully!"

"And that doesn't give us the right to take away his money," Jonathan calmly replied. "It doesn't matter how he behaved with us Clark, we must always be able to see the above hate to see the common good. This coin purse," the farmer said picking it up, "contains the money needed to purchase things that this land needs. It could be used to buy the protection of mercenaries from the people or even buy extra food in case of short supply here so that all could be feed during winter."

"But can't they also use it for bad things?" Clark asked, "I once heard you and mommy talk about how Lords waste money on parties and other things they don't need. Even the lord was so fat he looked like he needed to eat 12 meals just to survive."

Jonathan chuckled, "Lord Piper is a fat one, I'll give you that. But that's not the point Clark. It's not our place to judge, it is simply to act. We have to wait and believe that the people are good. Yes, it is frustrating to see money wasted, but it is their money Clark, and it is their right to do what they will with it."

"But dad they get their money from farmers like you! They can only eat and live like that because we let them!"

Jonathan nodded, "yes, because they are our lords Clark and we must obey them. We are honour bound to do so."

"What is honour?"

"Honour is that which binds all men. It is a promise of trust and faith. It is being just and fair to all, regardless of who they are. A man without honour is nothing, he will have no name worth remembering nor will he ever be satisfied with what he has."

"So….honour is good?"

Jonathan nodded, "yes, hour is good."

"But dad why do we listen to such people without honour?" Clark asked, "you said it yourself, a man with honour must be fair, but that thin man wasn't very honuory!"

Jonathan chuckled, "it's honorable Clark and yes, you are right, he wasn't. But it is not our place to judge others. Let that man be dishonourable, what does that matter to us?"

"Why doesn't it matter to us?" Clark shot back, "he is a human isn't he? If I am supposed to be honorable I am supposed to treat everyone equally and if someone next to me had no honour then shouldn't I do something to change that? Shouldn't I help them?"

Jonathan was taken back by Clark. His son looked at him with those piercing blue eyes and for an instant all the mud and shabby clothes were replaced by the image of a lord. It felt like talking to a king from a fairy tail, one that cared for all with a drive for answers.

"Clark," he began, "some people can't change. They can't change from what made them. It is who they are. The man you saw was one such person. And mor matter how much you care, you cannot change someone who doesn't want to be changed."

"But then what do we do with him?"

"Nothing. There is nothing we can do."

"But if he is a bad man, a dis-dis-"

"-dishonourable," Jonathan supplied.

"Right. If he is a dishonourable man then why should he rule over other that are honourable?"

Jonathan blinked. He honestly didn't have a proper answer for that. He thought for sometime before speaking again, "because we do not have the power to remove him from his position son."

And with that Jonathan turned the wagon around. He went through town, much to Clark's dismay and went up the hill to Pinkmaiden castle. There Jonathan asked for a meeting to see the scholar and returned the money bag.

When asked where he found it Jonathan replied saying that his son had found it while wandering the town and had brought it to him. After scowling at Jonathan and making sure no coins were missing, the scholar dismissed the farmer with a wave of the hand without a thank you or a goodbye.

Jonathan smiled and went back to his wagon. Clark groaned as he looked over at the sight of the retreating castle. He didn't understand it. He could begin to understand why his father returned the purse. He should have kept it, no one would have found out if they were careful.

'Power, it all comes down to power,' the bittersweet realisation dawned on Clark as they began to ride back home, 'the rich stay rich because of their power and sometimes the rich are bad men. The poor suffer by their hands but are unable to do anything about it.'

Clark looked up at the sky and swore that one day he would do something about it. Maybe it was just a child's dream, but the blue eyed boy still dreamt of a day when everyone would be happy and all would be good. It was foolish, Clark knew that even now, but that didn't stop him from dreaming.

* * *

 **This chapter I tried to capture the difference in thinking between a commoner and Clark. And wow, 41 follows in half a day. Did not think this would be that good. But thank you for your support, I promise to update when I can, but it might not be everyday.**

 **Etherway please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Also please excuse the spelling errors if any, I do not have a beta.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"We need more grains Jonathan," Martha whispered into her husbands ear as they stood side by side over looking their farm animals grazing the land. It was late in the night, they had just finished their supper, and the two chose to spend their time together looking out into the stars.

"Clark's growing too fast, he eats enough for two grown men," Jonathan sighed, "that boy."

"It's not his fault," Martha hotly defended.

"I know, I know and I never said it was," Jonathan calmed his wife, "but it's true. We don't have enough food to last the month."

"Could you ask Lang for some? I'm sure he-"

"-No Martha, they don't have enough food for themselves. I...I will think of something." The two went back inside, unaware of Clark listening to them from the window of their home.

He slumped to his knees as he felt a sharp pang of guilt in his heart. His family...they were suffering, and it was because of him. He tries not to eat so much, he really does. But even when he eats everything his mother puts out for him he is left feeling hungry, it was as if nothing was ever enough for him.

Clark didn't know what to do, his parents were suffering and they needed food. He thought of where he could find some for them to eat, there was the food storage shelters in Pink Madien castle, but that was for the whole county, not just them, Clark would feel too guilty if he ate from them.

Clark looked out the window again and saw the animals grazing the fields, he drooled at the pump cows, it wasn't often, but when they did put a cow down Clark got to eat his full. The meat was much more filling than any grain had ever been. But it's not like he could just kill all the cows they have on hand.

And suddenly he got an idea. He looked over the grazing fields and saw the forests behind them, there were bound to be animals in there! And what's more they were all probably big and full of meat!

Clark could simply hunt down animals and eat from them! They didn't belong to anyone so it wasn't a problem! Growing confident in his plan Clark decided to do just that.

The next day after breakfast Clark snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. It was the only weapon he knew his parents had, other than his father's sword, so it would have to do.

Ever since that day in the market Clark had been practising his aim every day. He took to hurling rocks at trees, carving circles within circles to see how accurate he could be. The knife would do just fine.

He then spent the day working on chores, and when he was finally done by the afternoon he decided it was time to leave.

"Ma! Pa! I'm going out into the forest to find treasure!" Clark called out. It was a story his father had told him when he was young, of a king that had buried treasure in the forest behind their fields, it was at first a way to convince Clark to stop being afraid of the forest, but now he used it as an excuse to go exploring.

"Be back before dark Clark!" his mother called out from the barn.

"And don't go getting into trouble boy!" his father called out, "remember, don't get lost!"

"I won't!" Clark promised, running into the forest with the stolen knife tucked inside his pants.

Clark had never truly explored this place, he was but still a child. But now he needed to find animals to kill, and since they never came anywhere close to the farm he needed to go deep into the forest.

Clark began to run, faster and faster he ran into the forest, not realising he was going faster than any normal child had any reason to be. And slowly he realised the trees were becoming unfamiliar. The trees was becoming denser, less light escaping down.

And as he ran he spotted a patch of brown in the sea of bark and leaves. He turned around quickly, spotting a deer far away, it bent down eating grass, alone and vulnerable.

Clark grinned as he took out his knife and turned to run towards the deer. The animal looked up and immediately bolted seeing Clark run up to him. If Clark was a hunter he would think it was pointless to run now, as any normal human would be slower than a deer. But Clark didn't know that, so he didn't stop.

He slowly caught up to the deer, the animal panicking at the sight of the nine year old boy chasing it. Clark jumped into the air, he plunged the knife into the deer's neck, tackling it into the ground as it rolled over him crashing into a tree.

Clark quickly got up and check himself for any injuries. Finding none he smiled as he turned to the deer that laid down on the ground motionless with a knife sticking out of it's neck. Clark smiled in victory as he grabbed the knife and removed it, wiping the blood on his trousers.

Clark tucked the knife under his belt and looked at the deer. He had meat, feeling overjoyed at the sight of the dead animal Clark grabbed it by the antlers and pulled it over his shoulders.

Ever since that day in the market Clark found himself changing. He became stronger, much more than his parents realised. The deer on his shoulder felt like nothing to him, yet he knew for a fact even a man as large as his father would have a hard time carrying it over his shoulder.

Clark smiled at his trophy as he turned to find his way back home. He walked for what felt like hours and what he hoped was the direction of his home, he learnt a little about navigating a forest from his father, and yet he couldn't say he was an expert.

Clark carried the corpse of the deer on his shoulder through the forest, the smell of it's blood lofting into the trees, and something smelt it.

It was nearing nightfall when Clark spotted a cluster of tree he recognized, he was nearly home. He continued walking when a growl cut through the silent forest. Pausing, he turned as a grey wolf lunged out of the forest into him.

It knocked Clark on his back and grabbed the deer he was carrying with it's jaws. It began running away when Clark got up and lunged at the wolf, not carrying for his own safety, that deer was for his family!

The wolf dropped the deer and turned around, bitting Clark's hand, only to be shocked when it felt some of it's teeth shatter. Feeling no pain on his end Clark instead grabbed the knife he carried and smashed it into the wolf's skull, piercing it's brain.

The wolf' grip on his arm loosened as it dropped to the ground, Clark drew out his blade and wiped away the blood. He looked at his hand, where the wolf had bite and found nothing. Not a bite mark, not a scratch. Clark grew confused, he knew he should be hurt, but he didn't feel anything.

He grew cautious, but put i away for later. Instead he turned to the two animals he now had and smiled, more meat for him!

He put away the knife and began dragging both animals out of the forest over his shoulders. When he finally arrived home his mother and father came rushing out of the house, running up to him, his father with his blade in hand.

"Clark?!" his mother yelled looking in horror at the two animals draped over his son's shoulders. She saw his blood stained shirt however and immediately began dotting on him. She grabbed him by the shoulders pushing the two animals off of him and checked him over "are you alright?! Were you hurt?!"

"No mother, I am fine," Clark smiled at his mother's doubting.

"Why are you covered in blood?!" she asked screaming.

Clark looked at his tunic and blinked, "oh, it must be the deer's blood, sorry to worry you."

"Clark, what is going on?" his father cautiously asked.

Clark drew his knife, causing his parents to flinch, "I heard that we had trouble with food. I know it's because of me, so I wanted to help."

"You stupid child?!" his mother began crying, "you could have gotten hurt! Do you know what we would have done if anything had happened to you?!"

Clark looked horrified, "I didn't mean...I just wanted to help."

"By nearly getting yourself killed?!"

"I-I'm sorry," Clark looked down in shame, tears coming over his eyes.

"Clark we didn't mean-" his father began before stopping himself and sighing, "how did you kill them?"

"With this," Clark mumbled, still unwilling to meet their eyes as he presented the knife.

"My kitchen knife?" Martha realised, "when did you take it?"

"This morning," Clark's voice now all but a whisper.

"Clark...this was very stupid of you to do," Jonathan sighed.

"I just wanted to help," Clark cried, "I didn't want to be a burden. Y-you both are-are the best and I didn't want-want you to suffer!"

He wailed as his parents sighed. Martha took away the knife, hugging Clark tightly as she picked him up and took him inside. She whispered into his ear, telling him they weren't angry at him and that they were just worried.

Jonathan looked down at the dead animals by his feat and paused. His son had killed them both. One was a deer, heavy enough for even him. The other was a wolf, which looked strong enough to tear open the throats of even grown men. And his nine year old son had killed them both with just a kitchen knife.

Jonathan felt a cold wind blow past him, he felt fear run down his spine. He wondered what kind of monster his son could be if he just wished it, what horrors he could commit if he grew up different. Jonathan heard of good men turning bad, and had seen the worst humanity had to offer. He would be damned if his son ever turned out to be like that.

The farmer took the two animals into the barn where he skinned them both and prepared the meat. He brought the food inside just as Clark and Martha walked in, their son now wearing a fresh set of clothes.

Jonathan put the meat in the kitchen whispering into his wife's ear, "I'll talk to him, you take care of this."

"Be gentle Jonathan, he doesn't realise what he did," Martha begged to which Jonathan nodded.

Clark sat down at the family table as his father at besides him. "I'm not angry Clark," Jonathan began, "I just want you to realise what you did."

"I know, mother told me," Clark whispered.

"You are a good boy Clark, but you can't just go out and do whatever you want, not without telling us first," the farmer spoke slowly.

"I-I thought you wouldn't approve."

"You're right, I wouldn't, not because of what you did, but because you were put in harm's way my son," Jonathan made Clark make eye contact, "I want you to know this song, the world is a dangerous place, you can't just go around doing what you will. You must understand the consequences of your actions."

Clark nodded, "yes father."

They talked into the night, Jonathan taught Clark the reasons life was so precious, warning him to never endanger himself again.

"Father," Clark spoke, "today..when the wolf attacked me. It bite my hand, but," he pointed to his smooth wrist, "nothing happened. It didn't hurt."

Jonathan froze for a moment, before he sighed, "I see," he picked up a fork and gently took his son's hand. He gently pressed the fork into his palm, pushing it harder and harder, until suddenly it started to bend, not making a mark on Clark's skin.

Jonathan held up the bent fork as they all looked at it in surprise.

"Why is this happening?" Clark asked.

His parents shared a look, before Jonathan nodded, "Clark, there is something I must show you. Not tonight, no, tomorrow we will go into the woods, all your questions will be answered then."

Clark nodded and remained silent on that subject. They had roasted venison that night. Half the deer was used up, with the remaining saved for a later date. Clark got to eat as much meat as he wanted that night, and he went to bed happy.

Martha and Jonathan watched over their son arm in arm, the woman crying soft tears. "Do you have to tell him?"

"Yes Martha...we do. He needs to know. He is not a normal child, stronger than a full grown man, fast as an arrow and what he said about the wolf. When I skinned it I found it's teeth shattered into dust. He is more than human Martha, and he needs to know."

Martha nodded silently as the night went by.

The next day they finished their chores early and Jonathan took Clarck out. Martha however stayed back home, not wishing to be there when their son learned the truth.

"Where are we going father?" Clark asked as they walked down a winding road.

"To a lake not far from here," Jonathan admitted, he had never been there since the day Clark was…'born', and he intended to never to return. But now, it was necessary.

As they arrived near the lake they saw a wide trail running from the road to the lake. It was caused by the falling metal sphere from which the gods had sent his son, but everyone else didn't know that.

To everyone else in town it was just a mysterious path that had been created over night. Dead trees still laid on the side of the path, the ground smoother than normal. When they reached the lake Jonathan couldn't help but pause at the still beautiful creation, standing on the very spot where the mysterious metal thing brought his son to him so many years ago.

"Clark, you remember what I taught you about swimming?" Jonathan asked as he took off his tunic and pants, putting them to the side along with his boots.

"Yes father," Clark nodded as he did the same.

The both of them stepped into the lake, Jonathan told Clark to stay while he dived down searching for the pod. It took him over an hour, Clark occupied himself by swimming around the lake's waters, the farmer found it covered by a mudslide, it's odd shape gave it away.

He pushed away the first layer of mud revealing the 'S' symbol, it shined from the light coming down from the surface. Jonathan swam back up and quickly called over his son.

"Clark, what I'm about to show you is...is a secret. You must never, ever tell anyone about this. It is both your safety and your mothers, do you understand?"

Clark nodded eagerly, excited to see why his father had dragged him all the way out here for. They dived down, Clark had to work to slow himself down to match his father's pace, but eventually he saw it.

The symbol was etched into his mind, the moment he saw it it filled him with a feeling of completeness. His mind got flashes of something bright, white lights glaring at him, the sound of people yelling as the world around hs shoke. A woman cried over his face, her tears dropping on his forehead.

Jonathan shook Clark out of his stupor and quickly dragged him up. They climbed out of the lake and dried themselves.

After dressing up Clark and his father sat by the lake side in silence. Clark finally spoke, "what was that thing?"

Jonathan sighed, "years ago...your mother and I were trying to convince a child. But we couldn't, your mother's body was too fragile. So we prayed, we prayed to the Gods to send us a child and then...they did."

Clark looked up in surprise as Jonathan continued, "you arrived in that metal thing, falling from the sky like a falling star. We found you inside, alone and crying. We took you in, raised you as our own. Clark, you are a child of the gods. That is why you can do such amazing things, your strength, your speed, how nothing seems to harm you, how you have never once gotten sick in your life. You are not human my son."

Clark was stunned silent. Jonathan wait for him to say something, but he never did. They walked back home in that silence, Jonathan regretting ever telling the truth, but knew it had to be done.

As soon as Clark walked into his home Martha picked him up into a hug and held him tight, "oh my boy, my sweet, sweet boy."

And suddenly the floodgates broke open. Clark began to cry, "w-why? Why me?"

"I'm sorry Clark, I'm so sorry," Martha whispered.

"Why can't I just be your son? Why?"

Jonathan was shocked, he immediately got down on his knees and held hi family tightly, "you are our son Clark, you are our son."

"No I'm not."

"No, you are. No matter if you came from the gods, a king or a goat you are and always will be my son. Nothing in world will ever change that."

"Y-you aren't going to leave me?"

"What?!" Martha shrieked, she turned to Jonathan and pulled his ear, "what have you been telling our son?!"

"Nothing dear! Just the truth!" Jonathan said hastily, "Clark, when did I ever say I was going to leave you?!"

"B-but I'm not your son, why would you raise me?"

"Clark," Martha picked him up and put him on her knee, "we prayed to the Gods for a child for us to raise, and they gave us that child. We don't know what the god's are planning, we don't know anything about them, but what we do know, is that you came to us, and no one else. We were meant to raise you as one of our own Clark, and that's exactly what we intend to do."

"You are not going anywhere son," Jonathan whispered as he kissed his crown, "you are my child, and anyone who tries to take you away will do so over my dead body."

Clark's tears came down again, this time in joy rather than pain as he held his family together tightly, happy to have such a carrying and wonderful pair of people to call his parents.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Clark Kent lifted the wheat sacks over his head with one arm loading them off his family's cart. He grumbled, forced to do them one at a time as there were too many people around for him to use his powers without gaining attention.

He was now fifteen years old, Clark had grown up to be quite a man. His body had filled out very well as he grew taller than his father, standing at a good 6 feet weighing a good 12 stones of muscle. His body was covered with muscles from all his hard work in the farm, his jaw line squared and wide that made women look twice.

His eyes however were the most powerful lure for people as they seem to reflect the very sky themselves, cobalt blue. His hair was messy, but charcoal black and his smile made the women around him swoon.

Over the years Clark grew accustomed to hiding his powers from the people, but he also took to using them whenever he could. Thanks to his strength and speed the Kent's were able to produce more grain than everyone else in the land. Lord Piper himself once commented on how good it was to have such hardworking people on hand.

Calrk's family quickly grew richer than the rest of the farmers around them thanks to this increase in production. Often they would give what they had on hand to other starving families, like the Lang's had done for them when times were tough.

"All set Clark?" Jonathan asked with a smile seeing all the produce they hauled into town.

"Yes father, just got the last bail of hay," Clark nodded.

"Good, now do you remember what you have to buy?" Jonathan asked as he waved to a friend in passing.

"Yes father, and before you ask, yes, I also have the money mother gave me, safe and sound," Clark patted his chest pocket, "shall I go get them now?"

"Yes, I'll stay here, be safe Clark, and remember," Jonathan sent an unspoken command to remain hidden, to which Clark agreed.

Soon the son of the Gods, which Martha and Jonathan took to calling him whenever he did an exceptional job in the fields, walked into town buying the various things his mother asked of him.

He got milk, new sheets, a couple of eggs and even a deer. Since that fateful hunting trip Clark had taken care whenever he went out hunting. He didn't realise it then but he had been committing a crime when he killed that deer and wolf.

Technically the animals belonged to Lord Piper, something Clark found unfair. How could someone own animals that they have never cared too or for? It was insane! But alas such was the rule of the land and Clark knew he had no say in it.

Since then he always limited those hunting trips to once a month, and always made sure he wasn't seen. If Lord Piper found out there was no telling what he would do, but Clark was careful, so every month his family got enough meat for a few weeks, but they still got some from the market, in order to keep up appearances.

As Clark walked back with the goods he noticed the people gathering around a man standing on an altar in the middle of the market place. He was dressed in blue robes with gold trimmings, a scale was attached to a chain around his neck. This was a septon, the castle preacher who had come down to address the masses.

Clark looked around and found his father near one end of the crowd looking cross. Clark quickly walked up to the man who acknowledged him with a node. Together they turned and listened to what the preacher had to say.

"-Pray gentle people, for the health of our king and queen, embrace the teachings of the seven and remember, be warned of the rumours of raiders seen around these parts. Lord Piper does his duty and protects, but even he cannot be everywhere."

The crowd quickly dispersed as the septon got upon his richly decorated horse surrounded by his men and trotted off towards Pinkmaiden castle.

Clark and Jonathan walked back to their stall as Clack spoke up, "what was he speaking about father?"

"The raiders," Jonathan growled, "they have been spotted nearby."

"Why doesn't Lord Piper do something about them?"

"He can't, they are too disorganized, there is no way to strike them since we know not where they are in the first place. Besides, this has been happening long enough, people are used to it by now."

"That shouldn't be the case," Clark groaned, "a lord's duty is to protect his people, if he fails to do that what kind of a lord is he?"

"Hold your tongue Clark," Jonathan hissed looking around for eavesdroppers, finding none he sighed, "do not talk about this now, no out here. Now, have you got everything your mother asked for?"

Clark nodded showing his father. The day then went by quickly, and by the afternoon they had sold all their produce for the day leaving Clark free. He went around talking to his friends, Thomas, Gilbert, Norbert and all the other farmer boys who he came to see as close friends.

But when he reached the Lang's cart he smiled as he meet his best friend in the world, Lana Lang.

She was working at hr stall, but smiled seeing Clark, "Kent! I thought you weren't going to come!"

Clark smiled, "I have work to do first. How is today's produce?"

Lana shrugged, "can't complain, how is your father? And Mother?"

"Both are well, and your parents?"

"They are fine, why just last week," Lana stopped with a gasp as she looked over Clark's shoulder, her eyes widening.

Clark looked surprised before he turned as well spotting a noblewoman walking across the stalls with several guards around her. She had blonde hair that went till her lower back and deep blue eyes. Her dress was deep brown with silver trimmings and her large bosom was practically popping out of her dress near the top.

"Isn't that lady Piper?" Clark asked curiously.

"Yes!" Lana gasped, "she has never come out of her castle before! She's beautiful!" Clark would admit she was gorgeous, her face looked softer than a feather and her eyes gentle as can be. It also helped that her larger than normal breasts seemed to jutten upwards.

"I didn't think her father or brothers would ever allow her to come down here, aren't they very protective?" Clark asked.

"Yes, they are," Lana nodded, "but I think she forced them into this. On my Gods! She's coming over here now!"

Lady Piper gracefully walked over to the Lang's stall looking over the produce. Her guards shoved Clark to the side, and the Kent boy, not wanting to cause any trouble, walked away cautiously.

"W-welcome my lady," Lana bowed deeply, "can I interest you in anything?" she was blushing, Clark could tell she was nervous.

"Yes, what do you sell?" Lady Piper asked in a gentle voice.

"W-we sell grains my lady, and milk and chess," Lana stammered out.

"I see, and do you sell bread?"

"No my lady, we do however give the miller grains to make the flour."

"So you don't make bread," Lady Piper dismissed her, walking way to another stall.

Clark chuckled as he walked next to Lana whose blush was redder than her hair, "I think she wants bread."

"You think?" Lana spat out, "god's that was scary."

"Oh Lana that was nothing, she's just a girl, like you. If you just just realised that you wouldn't feel so scared."

Lana raised an eyebrow, "of really? Well if you think that way Clark why don't you go up to her and talk to her? If she's just a normal girl that shouldn't be a problem right?"

Clark meet Lana's eyes for a long time, and just as Lana smiled thinking she had won Clark nodded, "alright, I'll do that."

Lana blushed, "w-what?!" Clark began walking over to Lady Piper while Lana yelled at him, "don't do it you idiot!" But clark wasn't listening.

"Excuse me my lady," Clark called out, the guards all turned towards him, doing their best to be intimidating, but Clark wasn't scared.

Lady Piper looked up from the produce and blinked in surprise at the commoner calling her. "Yes?" she asked, curious as to who this man was.

"If you're looking for bread then the miller Kylen over there makes them fresh every day," Clark pointed at a stall across the market.

The Lady looked over and spotted racks of bread on display. She turned to Clark and nodded, "I see. And do you know where I can get some fresh fish?"

"Well that's impossible my lady, no one sells it at the market. But if you want there's a lake near the edge of the hold which had fishes living in it. You could get some from there."

"I see, are you saying you can get me fish?"

Clark blinked, "no, I don't think so. I'm terrible at fishing, but I'm sure one of your guards would be happy to get it for you," Clark smiling at the growling guards.

Lady Piper smiled, "I see, what's your name?"

"Clark Kent my lady, my stall sells wheat and other vegetables, so if you're interested you can visit," clark pointed at his own stall.

"I see," the Lady smiled, "well then I shall see it if I have the time. Take care Kent," and with that she turned away walking towards another stall.

Clark smiled as he walked back to Lana who had her jaw dropped. "H-how did you do that?!" Lana asked.

Clark shrugged, "told you, treat them like a human being."

The two friends spoke for a while before Clark had to leave. He helped his father pack up and soon they were off, reaching their home by nightfall.

After dinner Clark went to bed in his room in the barn. When Clark grew bigger his father realised he couldn't stay in the house forever, there was barely enough space for Martha and Jonathan. So with Clark's help they made a second rafter inside the barn which served as Clark's room.

Clark however did not go to sleep that night, he waited for it to be late enough, and when he was sure his parents were asleep he sneaked out of the barn and into the forest.

He ran down a route he had long ago memorised and reached a clearing where a woman sat in wait for him.

Lana looked down from the sky and meet Clark's eyes, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"I'm sorry," Clark smiled as he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her hips, holding her tight.

"Prove it," she whispered as she leaned in capturing Clark's lips with her own. His arm cupped her face, deepening their kiss as she run her hands down his muscular body.

They broke apart after what seemed like eternity, Clark smiling down at her as Lana smirked, "not bad."

"Not bad? Now I know you're joking," Clark chuckled as they sat down on the soft grass, Clark resting his head on her lap as they looked up at the sky.

"So what did you think about the lady?" Lana asked.

Clark smirked, "are you asking if I found her attractive."

Lana hissed, flicking his forehead, "no, you may be handsome Clark Kent, but I doubt a lady would lower her status and cohort with someone like you."

"So that means you have me all to yourself," Clark smirked, "was that your plan all along?"

Lana rolled her eyes, "yes, you caught me. I'm a scheming Lannister in disguise, prat."

Clark chuckled as they quieted into silence. After a moment he spoke, "I'm going to ask your father for your hand in marriage."

Lana's eyes went wide, "what?!"

"What? Don't think it's the right time?" Clark asked he picked himself up meeting her eyes.

"I-I don't know," Lalna's cheeks blushed red, one won't usually be able to see this in the darkness of the night, but Clark's eyes were not normal.

"Lana, do you want to be with me?" Clark asked with hurt in his voice.

"Of course I do you fool!" Lana yelled out, "if I didn't do you think i would be out here every other night snogging you silly?!"

"Then what's the problem?" Clark asked.

"Well, it's just," Lana sighed, "I feel like we are too young."

"My parents got married around the same age you know," Clark argued.

"Yes, I know, but...I-" Lana's stammered, Clark leaned forward kissing her once more, silence her babbling.

Once she was clam he moved back and held her hands in his own, "Lana Lang, will you marry me?"

Lana looked into his eyes and smiled, "yes Clark, I do."

Clark smiled, "good, then it's settled. If you want I'll wait for another year until I ask your father's permission, but have no doubt woman, as of this moment you are mine."

Lana smiled, "and you are mine."

They embraced each other once more, Clark's hands slowly went to her dresses seams as he gently untied them. They clawed at each other, Clark gently, making sure not to hurt his love.

Lana's back was to the ground as their clothes flew away to the sides. Clark's throbbing member stood up mast, it's girth like Lana's wrist, it's little under a foot. Lana had seen dick's before, but never one with such great size. Clark was blessed by the god's themselves, and she was blessed to have him.

He slowly inserted himself into her arm folds, making her gasp in compounding pleasure as the hot rod ground against her wet folds. She spread her legs wide and apart, clawing at his back as he put himself inside her fully, Lana gasped in pleasure feeling it hit the entrance of her womb.

She felt herself being stretched out fully, she slowly locked her legs around his hips and whispered, "do it."

Clark kissed her hard as he began to move, gently, but with vigor. Lana's hips buckled, her throat screaming for him to go faster as she felt wave after wave of warm pleasure enter her body. She gasped out his name in pleasure, feeling his warmth blanket her as she finally achieved release.

Clark pulled his member out of her and stepped back, Lana spread her arms and legs, panting as sweat covered her from head to toe. Clark bent down and kissed her whispering, "ready?"

Lana smiled, "ready."

Clark picked her up and turned her around on her arms and knees. He grabbed her hips with his powerful hands and lined up his rod, pushing it in with a single trust. Lana's breasts swayed with each thrust, Clark put himself into her full, groaning at the warmth he felt.

They spent an hour making love, her cries of pleasure would have woken up every animal in the forest, yet all knew not to disturb the one that radiated warmth like the sun. to do that would be certain death.

When they were done Lana and Clark splet arm in arm with their clothes serving as a cover. They slept till a few hours before sunrise when they both had to return home to avoid suspicion. Lana put on her dress and walked back quickly, while Clark took his time.

He's speed allowed him to reach home in minutes, just as his father and mother were waking up.

He walked into the house with a smile, "morning mother."

"Morning Clark," Martha smiled as she readied breakfast, "there's some milk on the table, help yourself."

Clark nodded as he did just that. His father than came out and sat down next to him, "morning Clark."

"Morning father."

"So, did you do it?" he asked.

Clark paused for a moment, he hid his surprise and asked, "w-what do you mean?"

"Did you ask Lana to marry you?" Jonathan clarified, watching in interest as Clark grew red in the face.

"I-I don't-"

"Oh don't like Clark, you are bad at it, at least when lying to us," Martha chuckled as she placed bread and boiled vegetables before them.

"How did you know?" Clark asked.

"What? That you go out every night when you think we are asleep to meet up with her?" Jonathan smirked seeing his son's shocked face, "please Clark, we were doing the same before you were even born."

"How did you know I asked her to marry me?!" Clark blurted out.

"Because we thought it was about time that you did," Martha smiled, "after all you two were friends since birth. We were actually going to confront you about it today, give you a speech about responsibility and not to take advantage of a maiden's heart, but I think that won't be an issue now."

Clark looked from his father to mother with open surprise. "You two are impossible!" the Kent's laughed as they quickly began to talk about where Clark and his wife would live, and more importantly when the wedding would be.

The Kent's understood Lana's hesitation about getting married, after all her father wasn't the most easy man to convince, he would belittle Clark every chance he got.

So Clark decided to spend the time she gave him wooing the man. He would go over to the Lang farm whenever he could, offer to help out whenever they needed his help and did his best to give off a good impression. The man was coming around to him, as Clark hoped he would.

The next month Clark and his parents rode into town with their cart full of produce. Their liege lord, had ordered all their produce to be taken into the castle for safekeeping. Apparently the bandit raids around these areas had gotten worse and worse by the day and he didn't want anything to happen to the produce.

Each farmer had gotten two guards to take them to the castle, for protection and to insure they brought all the goods, not storing anything away.

Clark sat up front with his father while his mother stayed with the cargo. He looked at the two guards standing between them and glared, "if we are attacked by bandits what are two guards going to do to help?"

"Quite Clark," Jonathan hissed, "it's not our place to question."

Clark clicked his teeth, "it never is." Clark didn't like authority, never had never would. He didn't think Lord Piper ever cared for his people, focusing more on their produce then them.

Slowly they reached a fork in the road where the Lang's caravan joined them, they two were accompanied by two guards.

Jonathan waved at Lana's father, "all set there Lang?!"

"All set Kent," the man gave a hearty smiled before noticing Clark, "you ready to help unload these goods boy?"

Clark nodded, "ready as I'll ever be sir!"

The Lang's went forward and Clark could see Lana sitting near the end of caravan with her legs over the edge. She looked up at Clark and his father and gave a polite smile, one which Clark gave back.

And then everything changed.

Several whistles came flying about. Clark watched in slow motion as flaming arrows came flying towards them. They tore into their caravans, the goods and one, flew right into the heart of Lana Lang.

Clark's eyes went wide, " **NO!** " he screamed as he jumped out and ran, faster than ever before, just in time to catch her body before it hit the ground. He cradled her, the rest of the world dying out around him.

He didn't notice the four guards that was escorting them being killed off by the flaming arrows. He didn't notice several men charging out of the several bushed besides the road. He didn't notice his father calling out for him.

"Lana? Lana?" he asked, patting her cheek in horror as she refused to move. The arrow had gone through her chest, she didn't even have the strength to close her eyes as the blank orbs looked up at him.

The future he envisioned for them, together, happy, it was all gone. Her smile, her cheer, all those nights together. All those times, gone before her eyes.

"Clark!" his mother's screams tore him away. He looked up and saw the chaos around him. He saw Lana's father being thrown out of his caravan as they beat him down. He saw Lana's mother being pulled by her hair behind bushes. He turned and saw his father with his blade in hand fighting off three men at once, with his mother hiding behind him.

"Kill them all!" a man standing behind a squad of archers yelled out. He was smiling, happy at the deaths he caused. Happy at the pain. And his smile infuriated Clark.

"You did this!" Clark yelled as he glared at the man, "you! You! You!" Clark felt his eyes heat up as suddenly they started to heat up sending twin beams of energy out of them. The bandit leader looked down in horror, but couldn't say a word as those beams of energy crashed into him, destroying him and his men in seconds, burning away the flesh and then burning away the bones.

Clark panted, he felt drained. There was twin pathways leading from him to the destroyed land. The fighting around him stopped, they all turned in horror at what he had just done. Everyone was struck dumb, and then one of the bandits were smart enough to call a retreat.

Jonathan put away his blade as he walked up to his son who was still holding Lana in his arms.

"It's not fair," Clark whispered, "it's not fair."

"Clark, we have to go," Jonathan whispered, "you have to leave her."

"No!" Clark cried out, "why do I have to-" he paused, finally realising what had happened. He killed those men, he looked at the Lang's, both alive if a little bruised. They looked at him in silent horror, to scared to even realise he held their dead daughter in his hands.

"Clark, please," Martha whispered. Clark knew he had to go, he put Lana down, tears running down his eyes. His mother guided him back home while his father spoke to the Langs. Clark looked over his shoulder, seeing Lana's dead body one last time.

Jonathan only returned by nightfall. Clark had waited patiently for him to do so, and when he did he pounced on him.

"And? What happened? What did you do?" Clark asked rapidly.

"Relax Clark," Jonathan calmed him down, "I spoke to Lang, needless to say he was astonished when I told the truth. He's agreed to keep your secret, he's agreed to never tell another soul. He's in mourning right now Clark, but if you wish, you can talk to him yourself later."

"And Lana? What about...what about her body?"

Jonathan looked down in sorrow, "they are making arrangements for her body. The funeral is in two days."

Clark remained silent, his parents tried to speak to him but he wasn't listening. He walked out of the house and to his barn, shutting himself away. He cried into the night, his heart aching in loose for the woman he loved.

He cried and cried and cried when he finally realized that enough was enough. He was all out of tears and sorrow, the only thing that remained was a burning anger that demanded to be quenched.

Those men who had attacked them, Clark had killed their leader and a few archers, but the rest, the rest had ran away. Lana's death was for nothing, they could have easily come in and taken what they wanted without bloodshed. But they wanted to hurt them, they wanted to torture them, so Clark would hurt them back.

Clark knew that everyone else would be just glad they lived, but he wasn't like everyone else. He was a son of God. He never let that title get to his head, always glad just to be raised by such an amazing family, but now, now was the time to live up to that name. To get vengeance.

He walked out of the barn, the night was cold, but he didn't care about that, he was used to the cold, he never felt more comfortable than when it was cold. His father used to joke this was proof he came from a Northern God because of this, but his mother would always argue it was the Warrior's bravery that supplied his warmth.

Clark snuck into his home and into his father's armory. He found the sword immediately, he grabbed it and walked out with a goal in mind.

He ran into the forest, running as fast as he could. He never once found an upper limit to his speed, but he never truly desired to be fast, but now, now with a goal in mind, with his fury demanding satisfaction, he forced himself to run faster.

He ran like a blur, faster than the human eye could process. If it was any other day Clark was have be enchanted by this, but now he had only one goal in mind, to kill.

He ran around in the forest for hours, checking behind every tree truck and every clearing. And finally, when he was beginning to lose faith, he saw a camp site up ahead.

He slowed down and hide behind a tree, he spied on them, they were the same bandits. Only three were awake, the rest asleep in their tents.

Clark didn't hesitate. He drew his father's blade and walked out from behind the tree. The sleepy guards failed to notice him, and so Clark walked behind one of the guards and swung his blade, cleaving his head from his shoulders.

The other guards grew alert, making as much noise as they could to wake the others up. Clark didn't wait for them to give off their warnings, he cut off their heads, his movements ungodly fast.

The others were now awake, slowly rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, but before they could even look to see what the commotion was about, Clark killed them.

He wasn't merciful, he wasn't in the mindset to be. He only cared for one thing, for blood to be split. He killed them all, one by one. Some weren't even awake when he stuck his sword into their hearts, they died in their sleep.

They camp site of people now was a camp sight of dead bodies. Clark sheathed his blade as he walked away. He looked at them and felt anger once more, this wouldn't bring her back, and he felt horrible for failing her. But he didn't regret killing them.

His eyes suddenly started to heat up, his anger and that feeling reminded him of his newest power. He focused on the bodies and suddenly those red beams blasted out, destroying the camp sight.

Clark watched at all their body burnt into nothing, leaving only ashes to be swept away into the wind. Clark put out the flames before he left, he didn't want this forest to burnt down thanks to his actions.

He walked slowly back home that night, his mind going through each and every memory he ever had of Lana. When he reached home it was morning, and his parents were waiting for him by the door.

He walked up to them and without saying a word handed his father the blood stained sword he had been holding all throughout the night.

His father didn't say a word he didn't ask him anything, one look at the sword told the man all he needed to know. Martha hugged her child closely as Clark's tears came down anew. They just stood there silently as they sun dawned upon them, the Kent's silent family moment.

* * *

 **Why doesn't Clark act more arrogant? _-_ Well it's because he never saw reason to. He knows he the son of 'God', but he never really understood what that meant. He understands he's special, but he doesn't get why. It's like giving a cave man an iphone, he knows it's special, it's shiny and looks cool, but he doesn't understand why.**

 **I do fully intend to make Clark understand his self worth soon though, that's going to be the next few chapters.**

 **Why doesn't Clark's parents show him off?-** **Simple, they don't want thier child taken away from them by some lord to be raised as a squire in some far away land. Duh.**

 **Also no, there won't be much crossovers happening with Superman, this is just a What if? where Kal-El ends up in the planet of Westeroes instead of Earth.**


End file.
